dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man of Tomorrow (Warith Al Ghul)
The Man of Tomorrow is the first movie in the DC Cinematic Universe. Its cast includes Chris Wood, Kat Dennings, Bryan Cranston, Laurence Fishburne, and Leslie Bibb. Plot Summary A character study that fleshes out Superman and introduces us to his mythos. It will be set around 3 main action set pieces: The spaceship rescue, the monster fight and the alien invasion. The spaceship rescue will be a beautiful rescue scene set near the atmosphere. It will be like the superheroing montage in Spider-Man movies but on a massive scale. Superman will be a cryptid-type angel before the rescue and we’ll see first contact and its effects after the rescue. The monster fight will give us a taste of a monster movie without actually being a monster movie. It will show us Superman’s quick thinking, physical prowess and concern for civilian lives. At the end Superman will take the monster to its creator: Lex Luthor. This scene will show us that Lex has been trying to kill Superman with monsters for some time maybe with Gen Lane’s backing. Lex will go on a rant that will establish his motivation. The alien invasion will give us a taste of an alien invasion movie without being centred around it. We might have a prologue of the DCAU superman origin that will be paid off with Brainiac’s invasion. The alien invasion will cement Superman, who has been a controversial figure, as a public hero(at least for the time being). We might even see Gen. Lane and Lex working with Superman to show that there are times when their interests line up. Insert Krypton Prologue from Superman: the animated series Act One Superman is flying through Metropolis. He’s so fast that he’s just a blur to the citizens. He saves a little girl or her cat(save the cat moment) and flies behind a dumpster. He quickly emerges from behind it as Clark Kent. He goes into a nearby building which turns out to be The Daily Planet building. We’ll establish the personalities of the Daily Planet staff early on with a few lines. Lois is confident and hard to get. Steve Lombard is a sports fan and a horndog. Cat Grant is a slut. Steve Lombard, sports editor/reporter, is in the Daily Planet bullpen. He’s trying to get Lois Lane, investigative journalist, to go to a ball game with him. She shoots him down with a caustic barb. Cat Grant, gossip columnist, comes up to Steve and says she’s more than happy to go with him. He rejects her and makes an allusion to her being a slut. Perry White calls everyone’s attention and introduces Clark Kent as their new stringer. Cat immediately starts flirting with him and he’s clearly shy. Steve calls him out on his shyness and plays a prank on him. Perry tells Lois that she’s going to show Clark the ropes, much to her displeasure. He tells her that she’s covering the LexCorp press conference, because Lex asked for her and wouldn’t let anyone else come, and taking Clark and Jimmy with her. Lois tries to ditch Clark but he's already in the car. Lex pays special attention to Lois. He tells everyone about the spaceship launch and flies everyone there in LexCorp-One. We might have a funny scene where Clark is conflicted about whether or not he should wear the superman costume underneath. He shaves using a piece from his pod. Everyone is watching the launch the next day. The spacecraft malfunctions in the atmosphere and Clark is forced to abandon all secrecy to save the astronauts. We’ll have some cool BBC Sherlock/Premium Rush visuals to show him working out how to best save the astronauts. Superman will drop the astronauts off in front of the reporters. The reporters will all rush to talk to him and overwhelm him before he leaves without saying anything. There will be a montage of news channels obsessing over Superman. They’ll ask the astronauts what he said to them and they’ll repeat the line from Superman the Movie and Superman Returns about the safety of flying. The montage will be revealed to be several tv screens attached together on a wall in Lex’s office. Lex is thinking about what to do about him while learning urdu through a miniature device that he made on the flight home, reading an untranslated Il Príncípe, playing chess with five grandmasters, and talking to his assistant, Mercy. He’ll get a call from General Lane about this potential threat. Superman will go home after the incident to talk to his parents and friends. He doesn’t wanna be in the limelight and be a celebrity but he understands that he’ll have to maintain a media presence to keep everyone relaxed. Lana tells him that he needs to talk to the media so people don’t think he’s like that nutjob in Gotham. Superman will talk to Lois Lane, in an unfinished fortress of solitude, citing an expose that she wrote on a corrupt businessman as the reason. Act Two There’s a montage of different news anchors critiquing Superman and over analyzing his every move. Superman is having lunch on a rooftop(probably on a gargoyle) and watching sunspot activity, when he sees a fire truck thrown in the air. He saves the truck and finds out about a monster rampaging through the city. Superman starts dealing with the monster. Instead of beating it senseless. Superman takes punches and tries to minimize the lives lost. He comes up with a clever solution to neutralize the monster and takes it to Lex Luthor. This is another of the many monsters that Lex created to kill Superman, possibly with Gen. Lane’s help. Lex goes on a rant. This rant will give us insight into Lex’s character and motivations. It will show that Lex’s criminal career is nothing more than a sociopathic tantrum. Superman will be next seen in the Fortress. He has just finished carving a statue of the monster he just fought. The monster is in a gallery of statues of people important in the Superman mythos(Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Steve, Cat, Ron, Jonathan, Martha, Lex and his monsters. He’ll begin a new entry in the diary he had in All-Star Superman. Act Three Brainiac comes to Earth. He and Superman fight. Superman tells a cop(Maggie) to evacuate the civilians. He and Brainiac fight, and he wins. Superman is honored in DC. If Brainiac is an AI robot, we’ll have the Krypton prologue. If he’s an alien, we’ll just have the 3 acts. Maggie(Batwoman’s lover) might move to Gotham because of the trauma of being on ground zero. Pre-Credits Scene: Bruce Wayne goes on a date, with Vicki Vale, to Haley’s circus.